Karen Araragi
Karen Araragi (阿良々木 火憐, Araragi Karen) is the eldest of Koyomi's sisters and the older half of the Tsuganoki 2nd Middle School Fire Sisters (栂の木二中のファイヤーシスターズ,Tsuganoki Ni-chuu no Faiya Shisutazu). She is a self-proclaimed "hero of justice" who often imitates the personality and quirks of various characters from tokusatsu series. Despite this, she is completely uninvolved with the supernatural, until she becomes victim to a certain oddity. AppearanceEdit Despite being younger, Karen is taller than Koyomi — a fact that often dismays Koyomi — and is the tallest of the three siblings. Karen ties her black hair into a ponytail on the right side of her head and uses a similar hair accessory as her younger sister (both their accessories have a sunny side-up egg design). In later episodes when she entered junior high school she cut her hair short leaving it down. She also has dark gray irises like her siblings. Reflecting her tomboyish lifestyle and energetic personality, Karen's outfit consists of a yellow hoodie and pants, a black tank top, red socks and white running shoes. PersonalityEdit Befitting her name, Karen is a hot-blooded girl who acts as if she is a superhero who has the duty of protecting others from danger. She likes to imitate characters from various tokusatsu live action series like Dekaranger; fortunately, she manages to pull it off due to her flexibility and quick reflexes, which was a product of her constant exercise and training, which involves practicing karate. Her personality often collides with Koyomi's more laid back personality more recently, especially since Koyomi has developed a certain degree of anxiety over his sisters' safety due to his experiences with the supernatural. In fact, he has called Karen's habit of acting like a superhero alongside Tsukihi a "travesty". Tsukihi mentions in episode 25 that Karen has a boyfriend named Mizudori, but that they haven't been getting along very well. BackgroundEdit Karen, during the time before Koyomi's transformation into a vampire, often had sparring sessions on judo with her older brother. She eventually notices that Koyomi stopped attending judo sessions with her. PlotEdit ''Mayoi SnailEdit Karen had a short argument with her older brother Koyomi when he refused to stay at home for Mother's Day. It caused Koyomi to want to not return to his home, and this allowed him to meet Mayoi Hachikuji. Fortunately, after Koyomi was able to bring Mayoi to her destination, he was able to make up with Karen. Karen BeeEdit News began to spread concerning students who are scammed by a certain person who uses fake charms to make money. Karen caught wind of these rumors and went on an investigation to find out who the culprit is, with some help from Tsubasa Hanekawa. Karen finds out that a man named Deishuu Kaiki is the man behind the fake charms and she confronts him on an unknown location alone. In spite of Karen's determination in taking down Deishuu, she was unable to apprehend her. In fact, Deishuu effortlessly defeats Karen by inflicting her with the curse of a flame-wreath bee, which gave her a burning fever that lasted for three days. Like Hitagi, she refused any help from anyone which eventually leads to her and Koyomi fighting each other. Later, it was revealed that it was set up by a man named Deishuu Kaiki. It was revealed that the reason she and Tsukihi found boyfriends was so that Koyomi would become jealous. They found boyfriends in Koyomi's image with Karen's boyfriend being shorter than her. She and Tsukihi also thought that Koyomi's girlfriend was Tsubasa. Suruga DevilEdit In ''Suruga Devil, she became a high school student and she also has gotten closer with Araragi to the point that Kanbaru worries that their relationship would go down a wrong turn. It also seems that when Karen went to high school, her and Tsukihi's "Fire Sisters" duo was broken off. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance